


Of Rings and Things

by beverlyanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlyanna/pseuds/beverlyanna
Summary: James and Lily head to the Evans’ household to announce their engagement.





	

“They’re going to kill me,” I said, lifting my wrist to study the engagement ring that was gleaming on my left hand. It was ornate, and certainly fancier than anything I’d ever dared to imagine for myself. The band was white gold and studded with small diamonds. In the center there was a large round stone that seemed to be charmed to sparkle whether it caught the light or not.

“I’m sure you’re overreacting,” James said, lifting my hand and placing a kiss atop it. “Besides, didn’t they see this coming?”

I shook my head slowly. “Things work differently in the muggle world,” I said slowly.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning,” I said, looking away from my ring and meeting his eyes, “most people don’t get engaged at eighteen.”

“It’s common practice when there’s a war on,” James said.

“Well, here’s the thing. You know there’s a war on, and I know there’s a war on, but muggle society doesn’t know there’s a war on.”

James sighed. “Lily, c’mon. This is good news! You’re excited about marrying me, aren’t you?”

“Thrilled, James! That’s why I said yes. My mother will probably be excited, too. But Petunia’s going to kill me for getting engaged so soon after her. And I ––”

“I don’t want to hear it, Lils,” he said, tapping his foot impatiently. “Come on and ring the bell.”

“Just one more thing,” I said, grabbing his hand and intercepting it before he could touch the doorbell. “I just really want to prepare you because they’re not going to be as excited as your parents were, you know?”

“Keep a positive attitude,” James said, bending down and pressing a quick kiss against my lips. “Your mother might surprise you.”

I nodded my head, and then quickly removed my ring from my finger. James watched me intently as I shoved it into my pocket, and then asked, “You’re not going to lose that ––”

“Of course not! I’ll put it back on as soon as I’ve broken the news.”

“Alright,” he said with a nod, “because you know my grandpa Harry gave that ring to my grandmother in 1917.”

“James, I know,” I said. My hand slipped back into my pocket and I tentatively fingered the ring. “It’ll be back in place on my hand before you know it.”

James nodded once, and then finally rang the bell.

While we waited, James’s hand found its way into mine, and immediately I calmed down a bit. It was a solid thirty seconds of the two of us standing in silence before my mother opened the door to admit us into the house.

“Oh, James!” my mother announced as she flung the door open. “It is so wonderful to see you!”

He dropped my hand in order to give my mother a hug. “It’s great to see you, too, Mrs. Evans. How is everything?”

“Oh, please, James, none of this Mrs. Evans nonsense. It’s Astrid.”

“Well, then, how is everything, Astrid?”

“Carrying on, my dear,” my mother said, giving him a gentle smile. She turned to me then. “How’re you, Lily? It’s great to see you home.”

“I’m fine,” I said, giving her a hug of my own. “Actually,” I said once I released her, “I’m better than fine. May we go inside?”

“Oh, of course!” she announced, quickly turning on her heel and gesturing James and me into the house. “Head to the kitchen!” she called. “I’ve made tea.”

We did as we were told, and found the kitchen table set with my mum’s favorite tea set, as well as a plate of her homemade sugar cookies.

“Ah, Merlin, Astrid! You do know the way to a bloke’s heart.”

“Oi,” I complained, elbowing him in the side, “I’m afraid your heart belongs to me.”

“Eh,” he shrugged, “only if you’ve got the recipe for these cookies.”

My mother laughed as she took a seat at the table. “Come now, you two,” my mother chastised playfully. “James, you’re too kind.” She passed the plate of cookies in his direction, and as he grabbed a couple, I spoke up.

“Mum, where’s Petunia?”

My mother cocked a confused eyebrow at me. “You’re asking after your sister?”

I nodded and then gave a weak shrug. “Yeah, well, I haven’t seen her in a while. I guess I just assumed she’d be around.”

“She is somewhere, I think. She knew the two of you were coming.” She pursed her lips and then pushed her chair out from the table. “Petunia?” my mother hollered up the stairs. “Lily and James are here!”

When there was no reply, she yelled again, “Petunia!”

“I’m coming,” my sister called back unhappily.

My mother nodded at the staircase, and then reclaimed her seat at the table. “I’m sorry about that,” she said, speaking to James rather than me. “Petunia’s a bit of a ––”

“Right behind you,” Petunia bit, appearing on the staircase. “Petunia is right behind you.”

“Sorry, Pet,” my mother said, offering my sister a smile.

Petunia gave a smile that was more of a grimace, and then she took the empty seat next to James.

“How’re you, Potter?” she asked disinterestedly.

“I’m doing swimmingly,” James said. “How are you, Petunia?”

“I’m okay,” she said sharply. “Busy with wedding planning.” Her voice could not have been haughtier if she tried.

“Ah, yes,” James replied, still maintaining politeness despite the fact that my sister was clearly not interested. “How is Vernon?”

“Busy holding down a job,” she said toxically. “Not that you’d know much about that.” 

“He’s a student, Petunia,” I said defensively. “Besides, I don’t see you holding down some glamorous job ––”

“Lily,” my mother interrupted. “Please.”

I frowned at her, and then stuffed a cookie into my mouth, figuring I’d have to be quiet if my mouth were full.

That warranted a comment from my sister, too. “Easy on the sugar there, Lily.” She gave me a quick once-over before saying, “I think it’d be in your best interest to start watching your figure.”

I was fuming, but before I could say anything my mother intervened. “Girls, that is quite enough. James, how is the end of your 7th year going? Any plans set in stone for the future?”

“Funny you should mention that,” James said, picking up his cup of tea and meeting my eyes while he took a sip. I gave an involuntary shiver –– I’ll blame that on nerves –– but I figured I’d let James address the question first. He placed his cup down, and wrapped his hands firmly around it before saying, “I’m sure Lily’s told you that she’s applied to the Auror Academy for next year. I’ve done that as well. So if all goes as planned, we’ll be starting there in the fall.”

“And speaking of things set in stone for the future,” I said, clearing my throat, “James and I have something else we’d like to announce.” I looked nervously to him, and he grabbed my hand in a moment of solidarity. As I spoke, I avoided looking at my mum and my sister and instead focused solely on James. “We’re engaged.”

“Engaged?” my mum repeated. “To be married?”

I turned my head to her and nodded. “I know it sounds like it’s happened very fast,” I quickly defended myself when I saw the look in her eyes, “but this is how things work in my society. And I can’t imagine meeting someone that I love more than James. We’re very ––”

“Lily, honey, relax. I know how well-suited you are for another. Certainly, it’s a little soon, but if this is what you want… I’ll adjust.” She turned her attention to James. “Have you told your parents about this?”

“Last weekend,” James confirmed. He gave what was meant to be a warm smile as he continued, “They’re thrilled, and they’d like to get together with you soon to really get to know one another.”

My mother picked up her cup of tea, took a long swig, and then nodded. She looked like she was going to cry.

“Mum,” I whispered gently, “mum, I know. I never pictured doing this without dad here either.”

My mum nodded, and then quickly wiped at a tear before it had even left her eye. “I just never imagined both my girls would be getting married without their father here.” She paused for a moment to collect herself before continuing, “But, James, I am so happy to have you as a part of the family. Truly. Grant would have been so proud.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” James said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I didn’t call to ask for your permission. Phones really aren’t my forte.”

My mum waved him away. “James, I appreciate the thought. You two certainly have my blessing.”

A relaxed smile slipped onto my face. That was really all I had wanted to hear. Upon receiving my mother’s blessing, I dug into my pocket and placed the ring –– my ring –– back onto my finger. It suddenly didn’t feel so heavy on my hand.

Of course, things had been going too smoothly. I should have realized that.

“I’m sorry, but this is ridiculous!” Petunia proclaimed from across the table. “You’re barely an adult! You’ve only been eighteen for a couple of months. You can’t possibly think you’re ready to be married.”

“I do in fact,” I said, meeting Petunia’s eyes. “I may not be old, but I know what I want. And you forget that in my world, I’ve been a legal adult for well over a year. I ––”

“Oh,” Petunia cut me off with a grand eye roll, “in your world! How could I forget? Special little Lily Evans grew up in her precious little wizarding world and thinks she knows everything.”

“Petunia, stop! You know it’s not like ––”

“Apparently I don’t know anything,” she retorted. “Are you going to impart some of your precious knowledge on me?”

“Tuney, c’mon! This is exciting. We get to plan our weddings together, and ––”

Petunia let out an excruciating sigh and pushed her chair out from the table. She stomped quickly back up the stairs from where she had come, and she left an overwhelming silence in her wake.

After a moment, I turned to James and grumbled, “Welcome to the family.”

He grinned at me. “We’ve got quite an adventure ahead of us, huh?”

“Oh, James,” my mother said, a smile present in her voice, “you’ve got no idea.”


End file.
